Various prosthetic devices for limb replacement are known in the art. Many such prosthetic devices include a socket that serves as the connection between the user (amputee) and the prosthesis. For load bearing prostheses (e.g., lower limb prostheses, such as above knee prostheses), the weight of the amputee is transferred to the ground through the socket.
For most patients, a socket-type prosthesis can be held in place by a negative pressure or vacuum created between the close fit of a residual limb and the socket. The successful fitting of a prosthetic socket results in the effective transfer of forces from the socket to the residual limb such that the amputee can maintain daily activities without tissue damage or pain.
While significant advancements have been made in the field of prosthetic sockets in recent years, all known devices are associated with certain limitations. In this regard, prosthetic sockets are not designed to maintain suitable vacuum for high vacuum socket systems. In this regard, known high vacuum socket systems generally achieve a vacuum in the range of approximately 15-25 inches of mercury. Access plugs for such socket systems do not sufficiently seal with the shell to maintain this high level vacuum. Additionally, known prosthetic sockets cannot alternatively be used for high vacuum applications by incorporating a plug and standard vacuum applications by incorporating a valve.
A need remains in the art for a prosthetic socket which overcomes the limitations associated with the prior art, including but not limited to those limitations discussed above.